Les Films Séville
Les Films Séville est un distributeur de film basé à Montréal au Québec, filiale de la compagnie américaine Entertainment One. La compagnie se spécialise dans les films du cinéma indépendant. Évolution de la compagnie *1983-2007 : René Malo Vidéo *2007-2013 : Alliance Vivafilm *2013- : Les Films Séville Liste partielle de films distribuée * 10½ * 1987 * 2 Guns (Double Down) * 360 * 3 Days to Kill * Les Sept Jours du talion (The 7 Days of Retaliation) * L'Affaire Dumont (The Dumont Case) * Albert Nobbs * Alex Cross * Arnaque américaine (American Scam) * Les Âmes vagabondes (The Host) * August: Osage County (The Summer Time) * Avant d'aller dormir (Before I Go to Sleep) * Cette soirée-là (Walk of Shame) * Bon Cop, Bad Cop 2 * Casse-tête chinois (Chinese Puzzle) * La Chanson de l'éléphant (Elephant Song) * La carte des étoiles (Maps to the Stars) * La Cité des ténèbres : La Coupe Mortelle (The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones) * Citizenfour (Citizenfour: The Story of Edward Snowden) * Cold Blood (Deadfall) * Contre toute espérance (Summit Circle) * Dansez dans les rues 4 (Step Up Revolution) * Dansez dans les rues 5 (Step Up: All In) * Dead Snow 2 (Dead Snow: Red vs. Dead) * De père en flic 2 (Father and Guns 2) * Le Démantèlement (The Dismantling) * Le Dernier Pub avant la fin du monde (The World's End) * Disparue (Gone) * Divergence (Divergeant) * Tu dors Nicole (You're Sleeping Nicole) * Du plomb dans la tête (Bullet to the Head) * Écho (Earth to Echo) * Effets secondaires (Side Effects) * Emprise sur la ville (Broken City) * Ennemi (Enemy) * Entre les tombes (A Walk Among the Tombstones) * Et si jamais (What If) * Gabrielle * Gros mots (Bad Words) * Un homme très recherché (A Most Wanted Man) * Hunger Games : La Révolte, partie 1 (The Hunger Games: Mockingjay - Part 1) * The Immigrant * Incendies * Inch'Allah * Insaisissable (Now You See Me) * Insidious : Chapitre 2 (Insidious: Chapter 2) * Jimi: All Is by My Side * John Wick * Louis Cyr : L'homme le plus fort du monde (Louis Cyr: The Strongest Man in the World) * Maintenant c'est ma vie (How I Live Now) * Malavita (The Family) * Une merveilleuse histoire du temps (The Theory of Everything) * Mommy * Le Monde de Charlie (The Perks of Being a Wallflower) * The Mule * Tous les garçons aiment Mandy Lane * Nouveau Refrain (Begin Again) * Nurse (Nurse 3D) * Oldboy (Oldboy: The Day of Vengeance) * Paddington * Le Passeur (The Giver) * Peur grise (The Grey) * La Prime (One for the Money) * The Raid 2 (The Raid 2: Vengeance) * Red 2 (R.E.D. 2) * Le Règne de la beauté (An Eye for Beauty) * Les Sacrifiés 3 (The Expendables 3) * Sans issue (The Cold Light of Day) * Sarah préfère la course (Sarah Prefers to Run) * Serena * The Sex List (The To Do List) * Sleeping Beauty * Sin City: A Dame to Kill For (Sin City: I Killed for Her) * La Stratégie Ender (Ender's Game) * Twilight, chapitre III : Hésitation (The Twilight Saga: Eclipse) * Le Temps d'un été (August: Osage County) * Whitewash * Wish I Was Here (The Role of My Life) * Wolves * You're Next * Yves Saint Laurent * Zombie malgré lui (Warm Bodies) * 100 Girls * Anamorphose (Anamorph) * Astro Boy * Bluff * Cheech * College Rock Stars (Bandslam) * Deadgirl * Encounters at the End of the World * Et après (Afterwards) * États de choc (The Air I Breathe) * Eye of the Beholder * Faith, Fraud & Minimum Wage * Fauteuils d'orchestre (Avenue Montaigne) * Le Casse du siècle * Fly Me to the Moon * Franklyn * Les Frères Bloom (The Brothers Bloom) * The Ghost Writer * Ginger Snaps : Résurrection * Ginger Snaps Back: The Beginning * Global Metal * Going the Distance * Henry Poole (Henry Poole is Here) * The Hole * Just Buried * Knowing * The Legacy * Leslie, My Name Is Evil * Lost and Delirious * Metal: A Headbanger's Journey * My Winnipeg * The Necessities of Life * Never Back Down * Partition * Posers * Push * Redacted * The Republic of Love * Roman Polanski: Wanted and Desired * Shake Hands with the Devil * Splice * Splinter * Striking Poses * Stuck * These Girls * Twilight, chapitre I : Fascination * The Twilight Saga: New Moon Lien externe TBA